All My Love
by Pixiescale1185
Summary: This is a simple story of love between Leo Corbett and Kendrix Morgan and takes place after Lost Galaxy. Might be a oneshot not sure yet. Please R


A/N: I don't own the Power Rangers, characters or plot but anything that is unrecognisable does belong to me. Copyright goes to Saban©.

Power Rangers: All My Love

Chapter 1 - Love Is A Strange Thing

It had been just over a week since Leo and the others had returned to Mirinoi and returned the Sabers to the stone and they all were having a difficult time adjusting to civilian life. Being a Ranger had been such an active life and now things just seemed so dull. The only thing that kept Leo from going crazy was his love for Kendrix. He was still trying to work up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her.

Kendrix seemed to fit right in to the colony and she was kept busy helping to build the new city which would be the crowning glory once it was finished. The native people of Mirinoi were very helpful and taught the newcomers how to live off the land. Maya was kept busy because she acted as a go-between for her people and the colony, but she was not needed as much as she had been in the beginning because the two groups of people had come to understand each other.

Leo walked to the lake on Mirinoi and sat by it staring out into space. The sun was beating down, warming Leo's face and arms and there was a gentle breeze which blew across the surface of the water. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about everything that had happened in the last year.

First there was him sneaking on to Terra Venture in the first place and having to hide away from the guards, then there was him stealing a uniform and being mistaken for a soldier and going on the training mission to the moon where the portal opened to Mirinoi and seeing his brother pull the red Quasar Saber from the stone. Mike falling into the crevice and handing the power over to him. Fighting monsters for a year and protecting Terra Venture. Deviot reading from the Galaxy Book and sending them into the Lost Galaxy and how they almost did not make it here in the first place.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat there, he didn't even notice that Maya had come and joined him until she spoke to him.

"Hey Leo, you ok? You just seem quiet lately, which isn't like you," she asked.

He thought for a moment before answering her. Yeah he was ok in the way she meant, but he was not ok at the same time. He didn't know how to approach Kendrix or how to get her alone so he could tell her how he felt about her.

"Yeah I am ok, I was just thinking about your journey here and everything that has happened in the last year. Maya maybe you could help me I want to get Kendrix alone because I have something I want to tell her, but….."

Maya squealed. "Oh I knew it! You like her, don't you?" she replied.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to get her alone so I can talk to her, she is always so busy helping build the new city," he said.

"You leave that part to me. And don't worry she is my best friend, but you are as well and I would not want to spoil the surprise. I will get Kendrix to meet 'me' at the top of that mountain tomorrow at sunset and I'll just tell her that I want to show her how beautiful it is, but I won't be there. You will and then you can tell her how you feel," she said.

"Thanks Maya I knew I could count on you," he said and he gave her a hug.

_The next night at sunset_

Leo was sitting on the mountaintop waiting for Kendrix. His stomach was in knots and his hands were shaking. He was glad that he was outside in the cool air because it kept him from sweating too much. After what seemed like forever he heard someone coming up the mountain.

When Kendrix reached the top of the mountain she was surprised to see Leo there because she had been expecting Maya.

"Oh hi, Leo is Maya on her way up?" Kendrix asked.

"No, um, I wanted to get you alone for a while and wasn't sure how so Maya arranged this for me," answered Leo.

"Is everything ok?" she asked unsure why he would want to get her alone.

"Yeah things are fine I just…um…Kendrix I have been wanting to do this for a long time but with us becoming Power Rangers it never seemed like the right time to say it. I…. "

He stopped for a moment unsure of how to continue.

"You what? Leo, are you ok?" She asked.

Leo took a deep breath then continued.

"I love you Kendrix, I have ever since I first saw you on Terra Venture that day I crashed into you. I…I fell for your beautiful hair, your gorgeous eyes, the way you laugh, how your eyes sparkle when you laugh…I…"

He stopped because of the look on Kendrix's face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and he blushed because he suddenly thought that maybe he had embarrassed her and maybe she didn't feel the same way about him. He thought she did but now he wasn't sure. He moved to stand up.

"I…I'm sorry I just thought you…."

Suddenly Kendrix was on her feet and she kissed him. His heart soared and he felt as if he was flying. Their lips remained locked together for a long time and when the kiss ended, they were both out of breath.

"I love you too Leo. I have for a while now, but never got the chance to tell you before I died. I'm glad you worked up the courage to tell me."

"I was planning on telling you how I felt the day you went to the planet Rashon with Cassie, but you destroyed the sword to save her and killed yourself in the process so I didn't get the chance to tell you. I missed you every day since then and I was angry at myself for taking so long to decide to tell you." Leo told her as his eyes began to fill with tears as he thought of her death.

She brushed the stray tears from his eyes.

"Well I am here now so there is no need to feel bad anymore," She told him.

They kissed again and then both sat back down holding hands and watching the sun sink below the horizon and the stars come out. Kendrix rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. A peaceful sigh escaped his lips as he sat there with her. They stayed together for a long time and by the time they left the moon had passed overhead and it was very late. They helped each other down the mountainside and when they reached the bottom they shared another kiss before parting ways.

Maya had waited up for Kendrix and when she walked through the door she could tell by the dreamy look on Kendrix's face that Leo had held his nerve and told her how he felt. Maya rushed over to Kendrix.

"I can tell by that look on your face that Leo told you he loved you and that you love him back," Maya said and she hugged her friend.

"Oh Maya he was so sweet he was unsure of himself for a while and stuttered for a bit but then he found himself and told me how he felt about me. He has loved me since we first met and he had been planning on telling me the day I died, he is so sweet, kind and caring," said Kendrix with a sigh.

Maya laughed at her friend it was nice to see this side of her because Kendrix was very good at keeping herself closed and reserved all the time and she rarely truly relaxed and never really let anyone get close to her. Sure she and Kendrix were best friends, but Kendrix never showed her emotions, not like this anyway.

She and Kendrix stayed up late into the night talking.


End file.
